


Elation

by ymagor



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, The Communist Republic of California, just drama in general tbh, or The Unnecessary Divorce Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymagor/pseuds/ymagor
Summary: Nate losses himself in their marriage.And then, Nate says, "Ray, I love you so deeply, and it hurts so much."





	Elation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Christmas Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573746) by [brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope). 



**IN THE CIRCUIT COURT OF SAN DIEGO COUNTY, CALIFORNIA**

IN RE THE MARRIAGE OF

 **FICK-PERSON, Josh Ray**  
   2071 S Rancho Del Oro  
   Oceanside, California 92054  
   SS#: 426-65-6694

                                                          Petitioner,

                                                                                         CASE NO. 00310079179

             And

                                                                                     Division 21A-91248Y

 **FICK-PERSON, Nathaniel C.**  
   0041 Hennie Hills  
   Oceanside, California 92054  
   SS#: 298-86-4932

                                                          Respondent.

 

 

**PETITION FOR DISSOLUTION OF MARRIAGE**

This Petition is for dissolution of marriage and it is alleged on oath as follows:

  1. Petitioner resides at 2071 S Rancho Del Oro, Oceanside, California 92054 and has resided in the State of California for at least ninety (90) days immediately prior to the filing of this Petition.
  2. Petitioner and Respondent were married on March 13, 2016 in the state of California and the marriage is registered in Sonoma County, California.
  3. The parties separated on or about March 13, 2019.
  4. There are no children born to or adopted by the Parties.
  5. Petitioner and Respondent entered into an Agreement resolving all issues of the marriage, which is recorded in their Property Settlement Agreement, a true and correct copy of which is attached to this Complaint as Exhibit “A”.
  6. Petitioner is employed by Fick & Associates, 301 E Barham Drive, San Marcos, California 92078 and Petitioner's social security number is 426-65-6694. Respondent is employed by Naval Medical Center, 34800, Bob Wilson Dr, San Diego, California 92134, and Respondent's social security number is 298-86-4932 .
  7. There is no reasonable likelihood that the marriage between Petitioner and Respondent can be preserved, and therefore, the marriage is irretrievably broken.



WHEREFORE, Petitioner prays for its orders:

  1. dissolving the marriage between the Petitioner and Respondent;
  2. dividing the marital property between Petitioner and Respondent according to law and settling all marital and non-marital property and debts of the parties and resolving issues as specified in the attached Property Settlement Agreement;
  3. and granting such other and further relief as to this Court seems just and proper in the circumstances.



The Petitioner wishes to retain the last name of Person upon the date of the divorce.

 

 

 

> Signed,
> 
> _Josh Ray Fick-Person_

* * *

 

 

Fick & Associates  
301 E Barham Drive #507  
San Marcos, California  
92078

 **STATE OF CALIFORNIA  
** County of San Diego

 

On this 18th day of March, 2019 before me, the undersigned notary public, personally appeared Josh Ray Fick-Person, the Petitioner herein, who executed the foregoing Petition and acknowledged that the statements contained therein are true and correct.

 

> Signed,
> 
> _Atty. Antonio G. Espera, Jr._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nate/Ray so much but I love me some goddamn angst!
> 
> I'll be posting the second chapter, which is meant to be the main body of this fic, before the first week of July ends hehehe. I'm about halfway through writing it and I hope I can share it with y'all real soon!
> 
>  _[07.13.18]_ Hello! I apologize for not being able to update yet! I'm caught up with uni stuff, but I'll do my best to post the second chapter within the math! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
